1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with causing a laser beam to be scanned rapidly without the use of any moving mechanical parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art techniques utilizing rotating mirrors having a relatively large mass have been used. However, the attendant disadvantage of moving the relatively large mass of the mirrors precludes rapid scanning.